ladys_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Sel-mei
'Appearance' Height: 3"7ft Build: '''Lean, wiry and almost boyish '''Main color: '''Dark red '''Markings: None Skin color: '''Tan '''Eye style and color: '''Sharp angled yellow cybernetic eyes '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''long dreads, the back three being held up by her head plates band, two long bangs framing her face. '''Other noticeable features: * '''Cybernetic Tail''': '''Scorpion model, contains a small machine gun or Poison barb depending on what she loads it with. Can extend to a range of 20ft ''* '''Cybernetic legs: ''Standard model, increased speed and jump distances ''* Cybernetic Eyes: ''Hawk model. Enhanced vision, can zoom in to 10x normal size ''* Cybernetic Headplate: ''sends electric pulses to the brain to keep it from shutting down, essentialy making sure her motorics stay functionable and her heart keeps beating. Overall clothing style: Skin tight body suit with a black waist cape. 'Personality' Likes *Fighting *Sex *Killing *Adrenaline *Excitement Dislikes *Not feeling anything *Long periods of inactivity *Being bored *Being told what to do *Being treated like a rabid animal Fav drink: Fruit juice Fav food: Toast Personality: *Violent *Voletile *Sexual *Cheerfull *Ferral *Cunning *Predatory *Agressive *Stubborn *Morally confused *Selfish *Unpredictable 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Heavy weaponary specialist *Skilled at hand to hand combat *Can fight both long range and close combat Weaknesses: *Take out the headplate and she loses her motoric function and will die if left unattended *Easily distracted 'History' *Born to Varius and Pei-mei as their first born child * Has two younger siblings, Oberon and Nia-mei * Shows a lot of promise during her time in training and is sent to join a platoon at the early age of 15. * Is rather spoiled and very set in her believes that she's gods gift to the legion, overconfident and cocky * Most people enforce this belief with their praise of her abilities. * Is ignored by one person in the platoon though, which is Bullet who tries to ignore her for the most part, believing her to be a priviledged and spoiled brat. * Develops a bit of a crush on him, mostly because he has absolutely no interest in her. * As a result develops a dislike for his girlfriend Fal-sa who is in the same platoon as them. * While on a scouting mission is unfortunately teamed up with Fal-sa and her constant scheming and dislike for the older woman causes her to not pay much attention to what she's doing. * She accidentally triggers a mine, but she's saved by Fal-sa's quick reaction * Unfortunately saving sel-mei costs Fal-sa her life. * Sel-mei doesn't come out of it without some severe damage either, being severely brain damaged. A head plate is developed to keep her brain from shutting down by constantly feeding it impulses * Her sanity starts to take a downward spiral as her nerve endings are so damaged she can barely feel anything. * Is put off active duty as a result but this only sends her deeper, starting to harm herself in an attempt to feel anything, disrupting family life a lot and sending her family to the brink of desperation. * A descision is made to euthenise Sel-mei as she's starting to become a danger to herself and those around her. * Believing that being on active duty might make Sel-mei both usefull and less unstable, Pei-mei pleads with the recently promoted Bullet to take her into his platoon, paying him a hefty sum for it if he can keep her daughter from being euthenised. * Bullet agrees, doing a pretty good job of keeping her undercontrol. Though his platoon soon becomes known as a platoon of misfits for good reason. * Develops a pretty good relation with Malus, a demon posessed agressive echidna in the platoon. Who can slightly relate to her and who she can share moments of clarity. Seeing eachother as more then attack dogs. * Has a few friends with benefits deals going around, seeing as sex and violence are the only thing making her feel alive and often mixing both. Mostly Bullet and Malus bare the brunt of that. * Dirk is found and added to the platoon, gets pretty close to him as well, but in more of a friendship sort of way since the guy is gay as all hell. Not that it keeps her from pulling a few stunts on him. * Albion happens and a large chunk of the legion is sent god knows where. * In the confusion Duke the highest ranking remaining officer frees mary-ka from her power restraints and flees with the tigers. * While Kiara and Bullet are squabling over who gets to be in charge Mary steps in and proclaims herself grand master * Infection ark happens * Lost members of the 10th Assault platoon are found! * Yay love bites with malus! * Lots of shit goes down with Malus causing a lot of trouble because of Pravus, who is pretty much reproducing with some of the more powerful females * Decides to avoid taking her anti conception pills the rest of the platoon keeps slipping her, managing to carry an egg to full term, though malus dissapears somewhere during that. * Is out on a scouting mission with Duke when they run into Pravus who is appearantly no longer possessing Malus * Goes all hissy on him and gnawy, but Pravus knows how to handle her and that quickly turns into something else while they negotiate for Malus location. Sel-mei pretty much offering him Dukes soul, causing Duke to have to find a way out of that. * Finds the now not possesed malus and smothers him in glomps. Cali-go picking them up and returning them to the base. * Finds out someone took her puggle out of her room while she was out and throws a huge hissy, trying to murder a few people untill they sedate her. * Puggle is fine and in the medical bay, recovering from her neglect, but whoops looks like its half demon 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Original design was adopted from Dj-David-Jordan * A few minor tweaks were made to her * My first dark legion character * If she had a voice actor it'd be Sarah Anne Williams Category:Echidna Category:Main Characters Category:DEL Category:Evil Category:Female Category:Character Page Category:Sonic